marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Doris Urich
|gender = Female |tv series = Daredevil (4 episodes) |actor = Adriane Lenox |status = Alive}} Doris Urich is the widow of the late Ben Urich. Biography Early Life Doris Urich met a young reporter named Ben Urich while he was reporting on a story about VA kickbacks. Shortly after this meeting they got married and lived happily together for many years, although Ben always remained a self named workaholic and felt he did not give her the attention she deserved. Becoming Ill She suffered from an unstated health condition that required round-the-clock care and, as a result, she was a long-term patient at Metro-General Hospital. Her husband took on the financial burden of her necessary healthcare until his death; after, he had an insurance policy that left her with more than enough to take care of her needs.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Standing by her Husband Urich awoke from her sleep to find her beloved husband Ben Urich sitting by her bedside, the pair joked and flirted with each other, when she asked Ben what the doctors were saying, he claimed that they thought she was improving. They briefly discussed the story Ben was working on and Doris offered him her support, assuring him his best work was yet to come. Although their conversation remained light and happy, Doris became confused, when she looked at her husband, she greeted him as if they had not been talking for the last few minutes. They were interrupted by Shirley Benson who informed Ben that Doris could not longer stay at the hospital.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Still Supporting A few days later, Ben Urich returned to the hospital with a bunch of flowers for his wife. He suggested that they should go to Paris together, like they had always planned to when they were young. Doris told him that she could tell by the look in his eye that he had a story he needed to tell, he told her that it wasn't so easy as Mitchell Ellison had fired him. She was not angry or disappointed but instead told him it was a good thing as all Ben ever needed was a good story to tell, she suggested that he tell the story by using the internet. Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind Heartbreak While continuing to follow his wife's advice and expose the story, Ben Urich was murdered by a mysterious attacker. It was during his funeral that Urich met briefly with Karen Page, who believed she was at fault for Ben's death. Urich assured Page that her husband's decisions were always his own, and revealed that Ben thought very highly of her, perhaps seeing Page as the daughter he never had. She mentioned that Ben had set up life-insurance to ensure that she was financially set for the rest of her life and so was still taking care of her from the grave.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Relationships Family *Ben Urich † - Husband Allies *Shirley Benson *Norma *Paul Lantom † *Karen Page *Matt Murdock *Silvio Appearances Gallery HappyBenDorisUrich.jpg TOWLB.PNG References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Metro-General Hospital Patients